


Evermore

by that_fictional_bitch



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond but not really, M/M, Reylo AU Week, Star Wars References, inter knight relationships, not historically accurate language, snoke is disembodied voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fictional_bitch/pseuds/that_fictional_bitch
Summary: Rey was just a simple girl making her way in the world. She seemed strange to those around her because of her family, or more accurately lack there of. Her father and mother died when she was young and was raised by Han Solo, the town recluse, and some might say lunatic. One night, as Han was going to market to hopefully make some more money, a storm hits and well, it's all downhill from there folks.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, trudgen/aplek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. From Light to Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hi so first off i just wanna thank everyone who read my last story. it was my first thing that i've ever written and i'm not super proud of it but i'm glad that at least some people enjoyed it.
> 
> anyway, back to the matter at hand. this story is going to vary a lot from the last one in the sense that it is gonna showcase some darker themes and maybe i'll throw some smut in there, ya never know. i will put a warning at the beginning of each chapter but i don't really have a definitive plan for how i want this story to go or update schedule.
> 
> but enough about my problems and let's get to what i actually wanted to say. so, this story is gonna feature the knights so here's who i had in mind for each one.
> 
> VICRUL- Thomas Doherty
> 
> USHAR- Sebastian Stan (specifically him around 2014)
> 
> CARDO- Chris Evans
> 
> AP'LEK- Tom Hiddleston
> 
> TRUDGEN- Tom Ellis
> 
> KURUK- Henry Cavill (specifically him with the witcher hair and eyes)
> 
> in addition to having the knights, this story will also take place around the time that "Beauty and the Beast" takes place so like mid to late 1700s
> 
> so, enjoy, ig. idk im bad at this stuff.

TW: STRONG LANGUAGE AND BRIEF VIOLENCE

Ben Solo was a shy boy. He never was one for large gatherings but this one he was willing to sit through because today was special. Today was the day he was supposed to gain his knighthood and, hopefully, finally make his family proud. Alas, as he entered the lavish, and in his opinion severely overcrowded, ballroom, he couldn’t help but notice that his parents were nowhere in sight. “They’re probably fighting again,” he thought. He made his way through the crowd, timidly accepting each “Congratulations” and “Well done, Ben” and “Welcome to the big leagues, kid” from people he hardly knew. 

When he reached the edge of the room, he was greeted by a mildly drunk Vicrul, his best friend and, other than his parents and the rest of his knights, the only person he would take shit from. The duo was then crowded with the rest of the knights, each a little more drunk than the last. They were in no way shape or form a lightweight. Each one of them was as large as the last, and could outdrink almost anyone. 

And then there was Ben.

Standing at 6’3” and almost completely made up of muscle, it was no question who was the man in charge here. If anyone thought the knights were intimidating, then they were in for a real fucking treat when they met Ben. He had the temper of his grandfather, Anakin, but also had the ability to remain scarily calm when threatening someone’s life, or even taking it.

“Bennnnyyy boyyyy. How’s the big night for the big guy going?” Vicrul slurred slightly.

“Yea c’mon Ben,” Trudgen, another one of his knights, added while Ap’lek, yet another knight, and Trudgen’s boyfriend, hung onto Trudgen's arm like his life depended on it, “find anything, or more importantly anyone, worth your time yet?” He finished with a jokingly suggestive raise of the eyebrows.  
Ben chuckled and responded, “It’s going just fucking wonderfully, Vicrul. Couldn’t you tell?” and he took a long sip of whiskey from his drink.

“Oh definitely,” Vicrul matched Ben’s sarcasm without missing a beat, “the heavy drinking and the fact that you look like you’re about to spontaneously combust at any moment are a dead giveaway.”

“Okay drama queens, we get it.” Cardo, the mom of the group interrupted. “Let’s get all of you dumbasses sobered up and you,” he said, slightly shoving Ben away from the rest of the knights, “you needed to be in place five minutes ago.” Cardo scolded.  
As Ben and Cardo walked away from the chorus of “Boos” emanating from the rest of the knights, Cardo set a reassuring hand on Ben’s shoulder and whispered “You’ll do great, kid”, knowing that Ben’s anxiety would be going through the roof. 

And he was damn right about that.

Ben felt as though his heart was about to explode from how fast it was beating and his palms were sweating profusely, causing him to wipe them on his thicker-than-average thighs, a nervous habit he always has possessed. For confidence, and much to Cardo’s dismay, Ben grabbed a small glass of an amber colored liquid from a nearby passing waiter and downed it in one gulp. Feeling the burn of the whiskey, Ben gave Cardo a nod, assuring him that he could go the rest of the way without an escort, and slowly made his way out of the room to wait behind a set of double doors that led into the throne room until the rest of the guests made their way into the room and to their seats. 

After waiting about five to ten minutes, he was met with the hand of his mentor, Luke Skywalker, clasping him on the shoulder.  
“Ya did good, Ben. Le-Your mom would be proud.”

“Oh I bet. Is that why she’s out there, sitting front and center to see her son finally become what she sent him away to be in the first place?” Ben asked, knowing damn well that she was not in attendance, she never was.

Ben had always disliked his family. Granted, they had some good times, but that was before his mother and father had decided to send him away so that he could become a knight. They had always told him that it was their family’s legacy to become a monarch, both of his maternal grandparents were, his uncle Luke was one, and both of his parents were. 

Luke looked away from Ben at this point, “Regardless of who is and isn’t here, it changes nothing. The process is still the same and the result is the same.” And with that, Luke was off to make his way to the front of the room to take his spot for the ceremony, and Ben was once again alone.

And then he heard the voice.

“Beeeeeeennnnn.” the voice whispered. 

It was the voice that he had been hearing for most of his life, but was too scared to tell anyone about, mainly because he was afraid of how they would react.

“Your time has come, boy. Take what you desssserve, be what your grandfather could not.” Ben knew that he wouldn’t see the creature but he looked around nevertheless, seeking out the voice that he had begun to listen to. It was small things for the most  
part, insignificant even. When Ben was younger, the voice would tell him to steal a candy here, a ring there, and since Ben had no sense of right and wrong, he did. 

But as he got older, the “tasks” also grew. There was one specific incident, when Ben was about 18, that would impact Ben forever.

He was coming back from a hunting trip with Armitage Hux who was, for lack of a better word, Ben’s only friend back then. As they rode through a nearby town on their way back to Castle Solo, they stopped at a market to water their horses and grab a quick something to eat before they continued. Hux had told Ben that he was going to a tavern to get a drink and that Ben should stay with the horses until he returned. Ben, being the impatient fuck that he is, waited all of five minutes before strutting into the tavern and looking for his carrottop dipshit of a friend, only to find him on the road to intoxication, and badmouthing Ben to a group of ladies.

"Now ladies, just because my ape of a hunting partner seems like the type of man to be, well endowed, I can assure you that out of the two, I am the only one with the means to please."

"Arimtage, my friend," Ben interrupted, much to Hux's shock and the ladies' delight, since they were now in the graces of this Greek God of a man, "We should get going, before it gets dark and we lose our way."

"Oh fuck off you absolute twat." Hux slurred in response, his ale splashing out of his mug and onto Ben's shoes and the tavern.

Ben lost it.

He snatched Hux's mug out of his hand and sharply hit him across the face with it, causing Hux to lose his balance, and the mug to break, but giving Ben the perfect opportunity to pull Hus's face into his knee. Blood spewed from Hux's face, nearly making his head a singular color. Hux attempted to retaliate by punching Ben in the ribs, but stumbled and ended up hitting the bar top, and most likely breaking a knuckle or two. Ben kneed Hux in the stomach, causing him to hit the floor, and Ben continued his assault by kicking Armitage wherever he could: The face, abdomen, groin, neck. 

It took four men to pull Ben off of Armitage. By the time they did, the redhead was no longer moving. Ben finally came to his senses and left the tavern and took his horse, a beautiful black Mérens named Silencer, back to Castle Solo and reluctantly told his parents about what he had done. They of course took care of everything, they would do anything to preserve their reputation. 

"Beeeennnn." the voice interrupted Ben's reminiscing, "Fulfill your destiny. Finish what your Lord Vader could not." And it was in that moment that Ben knew what must be done.

He had to kill Luke Skywalker.


	2. The Emergence of Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief depictions of violence, like, loooots of blood, strong language

Coming to this realization was not a snap of the fingers decision for Ben. He had always held this contempt for his uncle but he never knew why. Perhaps it was Luke's hatred and dismissal of Ben's lifelong idol and grandfather, the great Lord Vader. Nevertheless, Ben knew he had to do as the voice commanded him, it made sense to him. Why go through all this prim and proper bullshit when you could just take out the middle-man and get the same result? And as Ben paced back and forth in front of the large double doors that would open at any second, debating how he should do it, he was unaware of a set of footsteps approaching hum from behind.

"Gettin' a little nervous there bud?" A significantly more sober Vicrul asked, clasping him on the shoulder, making Ben jump in the process.

"Motherfucker Vic, you can't jump up on me like that." Ben replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you were about to get something, and there were two ways to get it, one way being the 'right way', where you do everything you have been taught and the way that you know would make everyone who has ever looked down on you, finally be proud," Ben paused to let Vicrul absorb his words before continuing, "But the other way is so much simpler. There are no rules, no waiting for your entire life, none of this grandeur bullshit," he gestured to everything around them, "But, you know that if you take the second plan, the same people you crave approval from, might never talk to you again."

After looking at Ben like he was crazy for a few seconds, Vicrul responded with a simple belch and "The second way for sure. You don't strike me as a patient guy, Ben, and if it's something you really want, then I say, grab it by the balls and make it your bitch." Little did Ben know that Vicrul was perfectly aware of the context of the question Ben had asked because he and the other five Knights had been working for the mysterious voice that had out the idea in Ben's head in the first place. It belonged to a Lord that went by the name of Alastair Snoke and he had dreams of ruling everything, and he believed that gaining Ben's loyalty was pivotal in being able to do so.

"Who's making what their bitch?" A significantly more drunk Ushar interrupted, "Because right now I just wanna make all those gorgeous ladies out there my bitches." He laughed.

"Fucking shit, Ushar, get a grip man. You're trashed." Vicrul started leading Ushar away from Ben and to their seats, but before exiting completely he yelled back "THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID BEN. NOT EVERYONE HAS THE OPPORTUNITY YOU DO."

After their departure, Ben did think about what Vic had said. His input was simply the thing that nudged Ben's opinion in the "right direction", as Snoke saw it. 

So as Ben continued to wait for his "grand entrance", as his uncle had so humbly called it, he planned out what he was going to do in his head. His plan was simple, but he thought it wasn't half bad for someone who had committed premeditated murder before.

He told himself that he would wait until he was close enough to Luke that he would be able to grab the sword from his hands and give him a quick, merciful death. Whatever happened from there Ben would leave up to fate.

What Ben didn't know, however, was that the Knights were in their seats, along with the rest of the guests at the party, planning how they would be…..taken care of. With the exception of Ushar who was still drunk off his ass, they were all ready for the moment when Ben killed Skywalker, they hated him almost as much as Ben did. Snoke had told them stories about how Luke had killed Vader because he wanted the power for himself, and then horrible disfigured Snoke in the hope that he would be further deterred from his plan. 

Ben was finally given his cue to enter, and as soon as the doors separating the two rooms opened, everyone fell silent. With eager eyes they watched as Ben held his head high, walking down the center aisle to the throne that was seated against the far wall of the throne room. Ben set his eyes upon his uncle, who was smiling proudly at Ben, but to Ben's eyes, it was more malicious. Snoke had twisted his mind so that he was only thinking with his anger, his pain, and his fear of losing everything he worked so hard to get. 

When he reached the front of the room, he kneeled in front of Skywalker, as he was told to do, and then Luke began speaking.

"Ladies, gentlemen, esteemed guests, today we are gathered together to witness Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Skywalker Solo-"

God I hate that name, Ben thought.

"-become a knight and protector of this land and any other that might request our assistance." Luke turned towards Ben and continued to drone on, "Repeat after me, I, Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Skywalker Solo, swear upon this sword to protect and defend this land and any other that may request my assistance."

"I, Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Skywalker Solo, swear upon this sword to protect and defend this land and any other that may request my assistance." Ben repeated flawlessly, and as he did, he saw Skywalker reaching for the sword and Ben started to get prepare for what was next.

"Then it is my honor to bestow the honor of knighthood upon Sir Benjamin Chewba-"

Luke was cut off by Ben ramming the small, slender, sword through his abdomen. A collective gasp echoed throughout the guests and as Ben watched the life drain from his uncle's eyes, he leaned down and whispered so that only Luke would hear, "Time to let old things die, Skywalker." and then he abruptly pulled the sword from Luke's body, causing him to collapse in a heap on the floor.

And then all Hell broke loose.

People all ran in different directions and Ben started to panic. If they got out and told anyone what he had done, they would have his head on a pike by the morning.

Much to his relief, when they guests reached the doors, they discovered that they were bolted shut, courtesy of the Knights. Then they really started to panic.

Vicrul, Ap'lek, Kuruk, Cardo, and Trudgen all grabbed their weapons (a scythe, an axe, a musket, a revolver, and something that looked like a larger version of a butchers knife, respectively) but it took a sharp slap across the cheek from Vicrul for Usar to realize what was happening and he too grabbed his weapon, which was a caveman like club. 

All six of the Knights formed a circle and slowly moved outward, slaughtering anyone they crossed paths with. Vicrul was engaging with a particularly brave guest who had grabbed a chair in a vain effort to hold the Knight back. Vicrul made quick work of the chair, shoving his scythe through the upholstery and through the man's chest as the man tried to shove the chair toward him like he was holding off a lion in the circus. Vicrul then pulled his weapon sharply downwards, cutting through the man's body and smashing the chair on the floor. 

Ben was still in a daze, staring down at Skywalker's lifeless body and breathing heavily when his head started to feel like it was being split open. He collapsed on the floor next to his recently deceased uncle, screaming bloody murder and pulling his own raven colored hair like that would stop the pain. 

But through the pain he could only hear a multitude of voices, one of which was Snoke's, chanting something, a name. 

Kylo Ren.

This continued for what seemed like hours for Ben but it abruptly stopped when Vicrul grabbed his shoulder and Ben whipped his head up to see his comrade, covered in blood and sweat. Ben glanced behind Vic to see that the rest of the Knights more or less looked the same.

As he glanced across them, he noticed that there were two were missing, and his mind immediately went to a dark place. 

"Where are Trudgen and Ap'lek?" he asked.

"The lovebirds? They went off on their own a few minutes ago, probably to fuck the shit out of each other."

And as if on queue, both Ap'lek and Trudgen tried to sneak back into the room, looking disheveled, but were noticed by everyone and made their way back to the group, stepping over dead bodies that were in their path. As Trudgen kicked one aside, it groaned and latched onto his ankle and very faintly asked "Why?"

"Because sweetheart," Trudgen kneeled down so that he could whisper in her ear, "There's no room for useless whores like you in this world." He then returned to his full height and proceeded to slam his boot into her face until there was nothing left but something that resembled a deflated ball and then he wiped the bottom of his boot on her gown, with no more remorse than we would have if he had squashed a bug.

As they rejoined the rest of the Knights, who were standing over a still very dazed Ben, Cardo finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Ben, are you okay? I know that was a lot for someone lik-"

He was abruptly cut off by Ben's hand grabbing him by the throat and forcing him backwards until they hit the armrest of the throne. 

"Someone like what Cardo, huh?" Ben basically spat back at him. "A spoiled rich kid who has had every. Single. Thing. Handed. To. Him?" He accentuated that last part with a blow to Cardo's face. Ben was seeing red, and the Knights knew that there was nothing they could do to stop it.

When Ben had deemed that Cardo had had enough, he stepped back and watched Cardo fall to the ground in a bloody, heaving heap. He turned to look at the rest of the Knights, and if it wasn't clear who they answered to before, it was crystal now. 

The Knights all looked at each other, and almost perfectly in-sync, knelt before Ben, pledging their loyalty to him. 

Pleased with their action, Ben addressed them: "Ben Solo is dead. From now on I shall live on as Kylo Ren."

"Long live Kylo Ren." the Knights responded. Kylo couldn't have been more pleased.

"Clean this shit up," he gestured to the bodies scattered around them, "I'm going to get a drink."

"Yes Master Ren." They all answered.

What Kylo didn't know, however, was that in the nearby village of Niima, a young girl suddenly got very cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO there's our girl. anyway, happy valentines day to those with someone and if you're lonely as hell like me, have some violent bois

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, yea. there's that so hope you enjoyed, i guess. uh please don't come for my writing, i know it's not great but i really enjoy it so, yea
> 
> -caitlin :)


End file.
